


ChikaRiko Week Day 2: Rainy Day

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Day 2, F/F, chikarikoweek, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: For once properly planning something in her life, Chika Takami forgets an important variable that needs to be considered when preparing for a date.





	ChikaRiko Week Day 2: Rainy Day

It's raining again. No, pouring even. And it does just that on the the first anniversary of the day Chika met the miracle that suddenly came into her life. The miracle herself doesn't seem to mind; as she thinks they can celebrate at home just fine. But Chika is having none of that. She is furious, frustrated even. For the first time in her life, the airhead actually properly planned something! She had specific locations in mind, with certain times to arrive and exact words she would use to impress her beautiful girlfriend.  
But because all of her plans drowned, she herself drowned in her bed, her face buried deep in her pillow.

Trying to lift the mood, Riko pokes the depressed girl's cheek.  
"Chika...come on, it's not that bad. We can do all sorts of fun things even here!"  
Mumbling through the soft and fluffy fabric, Chika fails to attempt communication.  
"Myou mon munerman..."  
A deep sigh exhales from the pianist's mouth as she started shaking the metaphorical corpse, hoping to radiate some life into her.  
"I can't even properly hear you complaining if you are buried in there~"  
Now Chika is boiling with anger. Not because of Riko, not because of the rain. Only because she herself is unable to plan something as simple as a date and consider the fact that something might go wrong. Especially in April, rain is a common occurrence. How hard would it have been to check the weather report for just a second?!  
All of this rage causes Chika to snap. She suddenly assumes a sitting position in her bed, throws her pillow to the other side of the room, causing a few books to fall on the floor. Her face is beet red, with furrowed eyebrows and a few tears pooling up beneath her eyes.

"Can you hear me now? Can you hear me bitching and whining now? Because that's what I'm about to do, that is all I'm going to do, talk about the failure that I am for being unable to properly give back even half of what you are doing every day for me, that I managed to put together a detailed plan of what we do, where we do it and how I do it and it all doesn't matter just because I am too stupid to look up the weather for today!"  
Squinting her eyes, she turns around and slumps down, not wanting to bother Riko anymore, fearing she might hurt her. But, much to her surprise, Riko sat down and leaned against Chika's back. And after a long minute of silence, Riko tried   
"...about those plans you made...can you...go into further detail?"

Despite Chika's recent outburst, a soft chuckle leaves her mouth.  
"...You really want me to-" a sniff quickly interrupted her talking "-...talk about...what I can't give you?"  
Smiling relieved, Riko leaned her head back.  
"All the details. Leave nothing out. If you put so much thought into this I wanna at least know what you were thinking of."  
A quick chuckle-sniff and Chika seems to be a bit more lighthearted now.  
"Okay so...you remember that one cafe we went into with the group once? I asked the owner if she could do a no dog day, so I wanted to...you know...go there first..."  
Already grinning brightly, Riko decides to shut up and let her girlfriend talk.  
"And after that...I'd buy a melon and eat it with you on the beach! I was even planning on properly cutring it and not blindfold myself!  
This time, Riko can not hold in her laughter.  
"You would do all of that for me?"  
Chika sighs.  
"Would is the correct term...because I can't! And I'm not even done yet! There was poetry, music, flowers...dinner...a-and..."  
Suddenly, Chika stands up, looking around for something in her room. After a short minute, she presents a hand drawn picture of both of them.  
"-this!"

Riko stares at it for a bit. It's nothing special, just a basic doodle, but you can make both of them out by just their hairstyles. And yet at the same time, it's something very special, because...this is a drawing of Riko confessing her love. It has so much detail, the sunrise, the wall, the mirror, even the clothes they wore at that time. Not saying anything, Riko just pulls Chika close, down to herself, and puts a big smooch on her lips. And even though Chika enjoys and appreciates, she can't return a proper kiss. Her lips stay silent, stay quiet and unmoving. This almost feels scary, so Riko pulls back.

"A-are you okay Chika?"  
Fear crept up her spine, and it didn't help that Chika didn't say anything, didn't move, and breathed only very slowly. And after a few seconds, a soft giggle filled the room. Chika seems to be awfully confident now, as a giant grin dominated her face just before she cupped Riko's face.

"YOU. My girl. Are coming with me right now!"  
And there she is, dom-Chika. Riko dreamed of her for a long time now. She can't even properly react with anything else but  
"Y-yes!" and a drool filled stare. She lets herself get dragged along. She has no idea where to, but puts her full trust into Chika and follows her with an excited smile.  
Standing in her doorstep, Chika points at Riko's shoes.  
"Put them on."  
"B-but it's rai-"  
"Put. Them. On!"  
All logic defies Riko as she completely submits to the very rare occurring complete-dom-Chika and puts on her shoes.

The rain weighs down on her clothes as she splashes over the already ankle deep pool on the street. She still has no idea where they will be going, but Chika's movement became even more determined, now facing a very certain sing next to a small wall separating the street from the ocean. That's when she knew what was going on.

Arriving on the all to familiar scene, Chika does the obvious and places herself two arm lengths away from Riko, stretching both of their arms our and holding hands while panting and giggling.

"So...here...we are..." Chika huffed, shivering a bit because of the rain.  
"You are so weird...that's why I love you." Riko responded with a grin, coughing a bit.  
"Haha...so you remember!"  
"Of course I do!"  
"We're gonna get sick."  
"We will."  
Accepting their fate, both of them want to at least seal this moment with a kiss. Just as they close their eyes, they suddenly notice a sudden change of the noise scenery. They don't imediately notice the rain stopping, since they are drenched in water already. They both pulls each other in, leaning forward for a quick peck. Just as they pull back and open their eyes, they notice the sudden bright sunlight brushing over they skin. Staring up, Chika chuckles.

"Haha...I did that, for you." Chika said with a sniff.  
Riko just fell around her neck, hugging her tight.  
"So you can go as you planned after all?"

Gasping, Chika pulled back, staring at Riko with her eyes widening.  
"Stay right here, I will be right back!"  
Riko, completely dumbstruck, watches Chika dash off.

It did take a while, but Chika managed to carry out her plan after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 2, rainy day!
> 
> I'm SO in love with everything I've seen so far during this week, and I can't wait for more!!!
> 
> Luckily, it did NOT rain for me today XD   
> Don't wanna hit TOO close to home on every fanfiction o.O
> 
> I had to end this one so abruptly, for one to make the reader feel Riko's shock, as well as to avoid writing A DETAILED VERSION OF CHIKA DOING THE DATE AFTER ALL AND ME ENDING UP WRITING AN ENTIRE NOVEL  
> (eh, may do that one day ;* )


End file.
